It's Never Too Late
by black girl 06
Summary: (AU) Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha constantly cheating on her. Finally she can't take it anymore and she leaves. Inuyasha is now searching to find Kagome and bring her back home. But will she forgive him? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone! I came out with this idea when I was watching believe it or not "The Bachelor with that guy who was in Robin in those two crappy Batman movies. (I thought they sucked no offense to anyone) Chris something. This story has a lot of topics in it so it was hard typing this fic. I hope you like it.

Also if you see (...) that means POV.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

CHAPTER 1: The Visit Part 1

Kaede was fixing together some prayer beads to make a necklace, when she heard a knock at her door. I wonder who would come to the shrine at this hour? She thought. The knocking soon became louder and more insistent.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said getting irritated at the person's impatience.

She would certainly give this person a piece of her mind. Preparing a few lectures to give to her visitor, she finally opened the door. Her rebuking words died in her throat when she saw who her visitor was.

"Inuyasha Yamato! What brings you her at this time of night?"

Kaede looked at the figure before her. She knew who he was but she couldn't believe it. The Inuyasha she knew was confident, arrogant, and proud. He was what many women desired. He was handsome and he was rich. He was quite a contrast to his normal self. His face was tired and worn out, his hair was slightly unkempt, and he looked like he had been crying his heart out for many nights. Something was definitely wrong

Inuyasha ...

Kaede's been looking at me with that strange expression on her face. I couldn't blame her though. I usually try my best to avoid her as much as possible. The reasons I avoid her were: she was an expert in lecturing the hell out of people; she was stubborn; and above of all: she was the ugliest woman I had ever laid eyes on. I can't stand to look at such an ugly old hag. Unfortunately, she is the only person I wanted to see about this urgent matter. Going to a shrink would just make the matter worse and piss me off. Miroku had forced me to watch 15-taped episodes of Dr. Phil, and I ended up feeling guiltier than I was before so I know what I am talking about. I couldn't talk to Sesshomaru because he hated me now more than ever. I would have to thank his wife, Rin for that. Miroku and Sango won't listen to me either. Kaede was my last resort.

End...

"What bring here at this time Inuyasha? The shrine closed at six!"

Kaede had said this while she drank her newly made green tea. She and Inuyasha were now upstairs in the living room. She knew well enough to take her visitor upstairs away from the shrine. Inuyasha would not have been comfortable enough to talk to her there. Inuyasha became instantly pissed when Kaede asked him about the time he had arrived at the shrine.

" What the hell is your problem, you old hag! So I came two hours after closing time! IT WAS JUST TWO FUCKING HOURS! I have better things to do than listen to you bitching at me for something as stupid as that!"

Kaede closed her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. _Maybe I was wrong and nothing is bothering him_ she thought.

Sighing she got up and said, "Well I see that your mouth is still as sharp as ever, Inuyasha. Since you evidently have better things to do, I will turn myself in for the night. I wouldn't want to be the annoying old hag that wasted your time."

"Why can't I control my tongue?" Inuyasha thought, "Kaede was just trying to help me out and I repay her by insulting and cursing at her! I couldn't help it! It is part of my nature. If I wanted a solution to my problem I needed to have some self-control."

"Wait!" called out Inuyasha.

Kaede was just about to leave the room but she stopped. She turned towards him to give him a scrutinizing look.

Kaede ...

Inuyasha told me to wait and of course I stopped. I could hear a trace of sadness in his voice. I pitied him. Giving him one more chance seemed like a good option. I was truly curious about the reason why he was visiting me.

"All right, Inuyasha, I will stay. Now, tell me what's wrong. Is it money problems? Drugs? Is Sesshomaru angry with you again?"

He shook his head to all of them but his face slightly contorted with anger when Sesshomaru's name was mentioned. I couldn't hold him accountable for the angry look that appeared on his face. He and his half brother had never gotten along. For the past several years however, their relationship with each other had gotten worse. I had no idea what caused that to happen but I knew Rin may have been involved somehow. Inuyasha must have done something so horrible that it deeply offended Rin. I had run out of possible reasons what would trouble Inuyasha like this. Unless…

"You aren't having woman troubles are you?"

I knew I was finally on the right path when he looked at me and gave me a smirk. I wouldn't really call it a smirk. It was more of a very weary smile. I sighed inwardly. Couldn't he contain that playboy behavior? I wonder…

"Well, Inuyasha you never cease to amaze me. Who was it this time?"

He looked at me and replied, "Kaede, I screwed up big time. The woman I hurt was not just any woman."

I didn't know what he meant by his last statement. Over the years he had probably hurt countless women. What made this particular woman stand out? "Inuyasha, who was she?" I asked him. He barely looked at me because of the guilt and shame that was still hidden when he gave his answer.

"My wife."

Yea! I am done. Sorry I kind of gave you all a cliffhanger. Especially since it was the first chapter. I just want you to know that this is my first fic. The story will consist of many POVS and flashbacks. It was based on many movies and TV shows I have seen. I really hope you enjoyed it!

I hope this is less confusing. I may change this in the future. I saw the first chapter and how it looked. Why didn't you tell me anything? Oh well, I did what I could. I'll post a new chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit part 2

Hello Everyone, I decided to repost up this chapter today. I hope you all enjoy it. When you see this or this () it means somone is thinking. I just wanted to clarify that.

This is so obvious…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA !

Chapter 2: The Visit part 2

The mood of the room seemed to change, the expression of shock was written all over Kaede's face. She knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were having marital problems but she didn't think for one second that the situation was that dire.

"Your Wife?" repeated a stunned Kaede.

"What in the world happened between you two?" thought Kaede, "I studied Inuyasha's face for a moment. Regret and guilt were displayed on his face. I had a feeling that whatever the problem was, he was probably the main cause of it. I still needed more information to prove my current thoughts."

Kaede started to ask the many questions that had been plaguing her mind.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where is Kagome? Is she all right or (getting worried) is-"

"She's gone." Inuyasha said, cutting her off.

"She left me."

Kaede was not all that surprised. Kagome had been displaying signs of anger every time she visited the shrine. She also told Kaede that she might leave Inuyasha someday. Kaede was slowly remembering what Kagome's words but she didn't think that Kagome would actually carry out her threat. Kagome didn't seem like someone who would do what she did.

Kaede closed her eyes as she gathered all the information in her head to figure out things not yet revealed.

Since each of them was somehow lost in their own thoughts there was an awkward silence in that room that seemed to last forever.

Kaede opened her eyes to look at the man who sat in the seat across from her and she sighed.

"This is quite a mess that ye have in thy hands," Kaede stated in a weary voice, "When did these problems start to arise?"

Inuyasha barely heard her as angry thoughts started to flood his mind.

How the hell did I get myself sunk in this shit?" Inuyasha asked himself, "This would have all been avoided if that fucking bitch hadn't left! Everyone's turned their fucking backs against me! Miroku, Sango, Rin, Mom, Dad, my brother hates me more than usual, and of course the in-laws hate me. Even Souta hates me! I was his idol but I fucked up…big time! Now I'm stuck is this crappy old shrine and talking to some old uglyass woman that looks like shit! What choice do I have? Damn…why did I let this happen?

"You know what Kaede; my answer to your question is that it is none of your business! Even if I did tell you, it's not going to help you or me! So just leave me the fuck alone!"

Inuyasha shouted these words in order to avoid further questions by terrifying the old woman.

Kaede stared at him unaffected by his ranting. She finally spoke in a clam and patient voice.

"Need I remind thee that ye brought thyself here? Thou art the one who needs a way to find a solution to this problem. Now tell me have this all started."

Inuyasha glanced at her and gave her a wry smile.

"Kaede, this is going to be a long story …and don't you have to-"

"I want to hear it Inuyasha" said Kaede, cutting him off.

Seeing that there was no possible way to convince this woman to back off this subject, he decided to tell her his start of the story.

Right now the scene If there is one changes to a large, spacious park in Tokyo. A little boy with white hair is sitting up on a tree branch. The boy's face is very similar to Inuyasha's.

And this is where the chapter ends and a new one begins. Please review. I will update if I get at least one. Oh yeah…Inuyasha is telling his side of the story from now on with some interruptions from Kaede. Kagome's version is coming in the future. I have to lift the mood of this fic so there will be humor. To be honest I got depressed writing the previous chapter and didn't continue for a long time. With this story, patience is the key. Well thanks for making time to read this. No flames. But advice will be cool.

I hope that this is a little better. I am so tired but I will fight tiredness and edit this as much as I can!

Later days!


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha’s memoirs part 1

I am so sorry for the delay. Finals took up most of my time.  
  
A.C = Author's Comment  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's memoirs part 1  
  
The little boy in the tree was staring blankly into space.  
  
A.C: Now Inuyasha starts to speak.  
  
"Well, it all started when I first met Kagome. (Sighs) When I was six, I didn't have many friends. Most kids would not have been caught dead near a hanyou. Day after day they called me, "Half breed! Half breed!" They sneered at me and I was excluded from playing with them. One kid had a habit of yanking my ears really hard to see if they came off. he laughed and yanked harder when I told him to stop. The stupid little bastards tormented so much! If I find anyone of those shit heads I'll...  
  
Kaede P.O.V Inuyasha is getting quite carried away with his story. He didn't have a rich childhood. It is evident by the way he keeps ranting and swearing. I don't think that he learned to trust people at that age really well. (A.C: What she just said is really an important piece of information) Nevertheless, I must get him back to the subject. The way he looks now is little frightening.  
End of P.O.V  
  
Kaede interrupts  
  
"Inuyasha, what does this have to do with you meeting Kagome?" Kaede's question breaks out his trance and glares at her.  
  
"Woman, why the hell do you keep interrupting me when I am saying something important!" In a stern voice, Kaede answered, "The reason may be because you a partly straying from the subject."  
  
Inuyasha gave her an annoyed response and continued with his story.  
  
On one fateful day, some youkai children took the ball that my mother gave me for my birthday. They threw it to the other side of the park and laughed as I chased after it. The ball kept on going until it stopped in front a large cherry blossom tree. Before I could reach it, the ball was taken by someone. A girl about the age of 4 or older had my ball in my hands. Time seemed to come to a halt because we just kept staring at each other and we didn't dare to look elsewhere. Menacing thoughts were rushing through my head. I expected her to scream and call me a monster because of my earsand run or take my ball and taunt me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the ball was coming towards me. All I remembered was feeling something hit my head and I blacked out.  
  
Kaede smirks, "That hit to the head seems to still be infecting you."  
  
Inuyasha slight blushes and mutters, "Shut up, hag."  
  
Inuyasha continues...  
  
When I woke up, I saw that the ball was next to me. I slowly got up and saw that the girl was still there which surprised me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to play." The girl had said that as she came closer and closer to where I was. I was in a state of shock because this was the first time a kid was willing to play with me. She helped me up and led me be the hand to a better play area. Before we went any farther some old man come toward us and took her away from me.  
  
"Get away from him!" shouted the old man.  
"But Grandpa..."  
No BUTS! He must be some worthless half-breed! I advise you to stay away from him!"  
  
"I don't care! He's my friend!" "Let's go. Your father is waiting in the car."  
  
After he had finished speaking, the grandfather dragged her away. As she was forcefully led away, she shouted over her shoulder, "Bye, I'll see you again...someday!" But I never saw her again.  
  
Kaede interrupts ...again.  
"Inuyasha, you did see her again, wasn't that girl Kagome? Inuyasha glared at her once more, "Of course she was! You just didn't let me finish my thought. I never saw her until many years later."  
  
If you excuse me," said Kaede, "I have to get another tape."  
  
"Another tape? You are actually recording our conversation!" Inuyasha stated in a shock but pissed off voice.  
  
Kaede only spoke to him in a calm matter.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha, it helps me to understand the situation better. Just let me get another tape and you can tell me the next part of your past."  
  
She gets up and walks away.  
  
"Irritating old woman!" was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
Hell everyone! Sorry for taking a long time to update. I had toooo many busy days. Finals ruined my life and gave me a complete writer's block! Are people still wondering about that Pink Flamingos thing? One day, 12 girls in my school decided to create their own holiday. It was on the same day as Regan's burial. So, these girls dressed head to toe in pink. They wore pink earrings, pink shoes, pink clothes with a pink flamingo stick on them of course, and pink hair accessories. They even gave each other pink presents. I was really creeped out because these girls are in all of my classes. But I me not worry about that now. My birthday is tomorrow! I will be so happy if I get at least 2 reviews. I loved the one's I have received. In the next 2 chapters, Inuyasha talks about the night he got engaged. I know my format is crappy but no flaming! Flaming makes me sad.  
  
Once again I talked too much but I am so excited.  
  
Later days! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Engagement

Hello it's me with a new chapter! Hope you will enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The Engagement  
  
Kaede was finally prepared for the next part Inuyasha's story so Inuyasha continued.  
  
Flashback (narrated by Inuyasha)  
  
It was junior year at Tokugawa University and I was having it all. I was the captain of the kendo team and I was going out with Kikyo Okimoto. Many girls envied her and although though she threatened all of them, my locker was always filled with love letters. My life was perfect.  
  
Interruption....  
  
Kaede mutters, "Yes, I'm sure it was"  
  
"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" yelled Inuyasha, who was angry at being interrupted again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just don't understand what that has to do with anything." Kaede answered in a calm yet slightly irritated voice.  
  
"If you will let me finish, you will see what it has to do with anything!" Inuyasha was getting quite irritated with Kaede but he still went on.  
  
Story resumes....  
  
Anyways, the world as I knew it was about to come to a screeching halt one day. I had already arranged to spend the day with my girlfriend but I will never get the chance.  
When I came home that night, my parents and half brother were already waiting for me, which was kind creepy. It also didn't help that they all wore emotionless expressions on their faces.  
  
"Inuyasha, get dressed." ordered my father after a few seconds of awkward silence. I didn't know what was going on so I wanted to find out. When I asked my father why he wanted me to dress up, Sesshomaru answered me in an irritated tone. "Don't ask questions, Inuyasha! Just do as you are told do as you are told you idiot" I decided to ignore him and get dressed up which took me about an hour. When I finally came out my family had looks of annoyance on their faces. "Took you long enough!" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Of course I ended up exploding. "What the hell do you expect? You bast- "Inuyasha, enough of this foolishness and get into the car!" My father commanded and with that he walked out the door with a fierce look on his face. Mom followed but she offered me a sympathetic look as left.  
  
Interruption  
Kaede shook her head and gave Inuyasha a reprimanding look. "Inuyasha, you really should have been more respectful to your elders, Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared angrily at Kaede. "Respectful to who, Sesshomaru? That asshole? You're kidding right?" Kaede sighed "I am not kidding but I am not going to argue with you right now. I just want to know what led to your current situation."  
  
Inuyasha smirked "Nice choice, hag only, stop interrupting every 5 seconds. Anyways... Back to the past...  
  
The scene was now in a Mercedes Benz jeep. Inuyasha's Father is driving and this when Inuyasha starts to talk.  
  
We going to some place but for some reason no one in the car wanted me to tell me anything. So I did the only thing I could nagging. Of course...it didn't work. It just caused a low and angry growl to come out from the driver's seat. "Stupid half breed!" my brother muttered under his breath. "Sesshomaru, do not call your brother a half breed." warned my mother. "He also did call me stupid as well," I had said, attempting to get Sesshomaru yelled at some more. Sesshomaru gave me one of his infamous clod smiles and was about to strike back but my father suddenly exploded "That's because you are an idiot son! Now I want silence for the rest of this ride! Keep you damn mouths shut! And we did.  
  
Before we knew it we stopped and got out in front of some mansion. It was so old and ugly... like someone I know. It was abandoned and had ivy growing all over the place. But that wasn't important because when we finally went inside, it was way better. Dad led us through this long hallway and at the end; I saw an old portrait of an old man with strong features. He looked creepy and he was stroking an old fat cat. In another room there were, to my surprise an entire staff of business workers. I was still clueless about my being in this place. "Yamato!" I turned to the direction of the voice. It was a man in his early forties with similar features of the old cat lover in the painting. There was a woman in her late thirties and a pruned up old guy beside him. My father greeted and said, "Let's get started." When we all sat down, I glared at all the people the old man looked very familiar but I didn't care. I just wanted to get the hell out of here and be with Kikyo.  
  
The man in his forties stood up to speak.  
  
"As you all know, today is the 100th anniversary of the founding of Shrine Inc. Our founding father, Tomi Higurashi has made it possible for us to be gathered here close to 25 years after his passing and then joint partnership with Yamato Corp. It is now that the future of these two companies rests upon a bright young man by the name of ...Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?!" I barked out in surprise. My old man was ashamed of my sudden outburst. I could tell because he shook his head and sighed when he explained the situation to me.  
  
"Inuyasha, before you were born, Tomi was close to death. He loved me as a son and didn't want to lose me as his business partner. His last wish was that I would allow my youngest son to marry the daughter of his favorite grandson to keep the joint companies together. If I didn't do it by the 25th anniversary of his death, everything to do with both companies will be sold or auctioned off. You master be married to this man's daughter for the sake of the future."  
  
I looked at my dad and realized that he must have been pretty serious. I didn't have much of a choice because the biggest mistake that one can make in life is arguing with my dad. Besides, I probably have three years if freedom before I marry the girl. So I went along with it.  
  
"Fine, when do I have to get marred?" for some strange reason, I regretted asking that question.  
  
My father looked at me with a stern look and answered "Tonight.

That's it people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was suffering a writer's block and I was really into this video game. i might edit later. If i get 2 reviews, i will post the next chapter faster.Volume 18 of Inuyasha is really sad. I think it's sadder that the anime. But that is my opinion. Next chapter...Inu gets pissed but he still gets married.  
  
Does anyone know the marriage vows? And Inuyasha's parent's names? I forgot and I need them for the next chapter.  
  
Thank you for your patience.  
  
Later Days! 


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Night

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. Writer's block and watching new Inuyasha eps are to blame. Well...Mostly.**

**A.C Author's Comment**

Chapter 5: Wedding Night

"Tonight! Why tonight!"

I was in shock. If someone had told me the day before that I would be taken to a old mansion to be married to some bitch for the sake of the business, I would have sliced through that person until the organs hit the ground in pieces! How could they do this to me? My parents knew that I loved Kikyo. So why did the make this arrangement behind my back?

"Calm down, Inuyasha," my father commanded. He must have noticed that I was trembling. I couldn't help it; the anger I felt was so overwhelming.

"How can I? All of a sudden I am going to get married to some stupid bitch that I have never met and you expect me to calm down! Why couldn't you pick Sesshomaru to do this?" I was panting a little after I had finished lashing out my anger on my father.

Sesshomaru turned in my direction, only to give that familiar cold look that he gives to everyone. That stupid bastard was smirking at me.

"Inuyasha," he said with a sneer, "you should be grateful that you haven't been disowned for you foolishness. You have finally been given the responsibility that you have been craving for," Sesshomaru sneered as he intensified the smirk on his face.

"You should be very happy... I'm actually proud of you; I didn't think you were man enough to go through this and...I still don't."

I shot a deadly look at my "brother". He was enjoying this more than anyone. He loves to see me suffer. I was about to give him what he deserved when _**she** _interfered.

My mother was giving me that look that made me stop and make me actually feel guilty for wanting to kick Sesshomaru's ass. She always does it when I am in confrontation with either my dad or my brother.

At least I could picture kicking his ass in my head. I put on a fake smile and turned to everyone.

"Where's the wench anyway? She better not be an-"

"She better be what, Inuyasha?" asks Kaede, wondering why Inuyasha stopped so abruptly.

Inuyasha angrily looks at her as he starts to recall what happened next

"Sesshomaru's stupid toad hit me on the back of the head with his stick!"

Kaede let out a gasp. "You mean...you were beaten by...Jaken?

Kaede secretly laughed as she pictured the scene in her mind.

"Can we just get back to the story?" Inuyasha grumbles as he notices the amusement in the old priestess's eyes.

Back to the Past…

"Good job, Jaken!" said My brother. "He was starting to annoy me."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru- Sama!" Jaken exclaimed in pure joy.

Jaken was weird. He had to be. He was always kissing up to my brother and he seemed to be happy while doing it. Either he thinks that Sesshomaru would kill him if he doesn't obey eagerly or he is in love with my brother. I hope I will never find out. I still hate that little green bastard though.

"Listen Sesshomaru, keep that crappy green slave of yours away from me, or else! You got that?"

That stupid green thing tried to hit me again but I punched him out before he had the chance. I wondered why Sesshomaru keeps this guy around. He's completely useless.

"Enough!" My father had that look in his eyes. It was same look that struck fear into everyone who saw it. Even my brother was scared of it.

"Inuyasha, stop this pathetic behavior and get ready. Don't you dare disobey me!"

I knew that I couldn't piss off my dad at that moment so I went to where a guy was waiting for me to prepare for my wedding.

Before I knew it, I was in a tux. Then I was at the alter, waiting for my bride to arrive. As stood there waiting, I started to wonder what she would be like.

She was probably this hideous creature that the parents couldn't get rid off. The guys she probably got engaged to prior to me probably killed themselves.

Or she's really creepy and very superficial and always is talking about which movie star is hotter than her husband or what types of eye shadow goes with your mood.

I could only imagine and wait...for my life to be over.

An hour had passed and there was still no sign of the wench.

"Why the hell isn't the wench here yet?" I was getting more and more impatient as the time flew by and there was no sign of the girl.

My mother came and adjusted my tie.

"Inuyasha, women need more time to get ready. This girl is probably going through the same predicament as you. Just be patient."

She had point there. Damn! Wait for my unknown bride was not how I wanted to spend that night. I wanted to be with the woman I truly loved. The woman I wanted to cherish and be with for the rest of my life. Not getting married to a dumb bitch to make some dead guy happy.

Finally, the door opened and out came a girl in a wedding dress. At least she wore a veil. I didn't want to be alarmed yet. Her father then came out to guide her to the altar. Was that really necessary? Why do women wear things that block their view?

The monk nudged me. I knew who he was. He was Miroku's relative, Mushin. He was helping train my friend, Miroku to be a monk. After what I have seen with Miroku so far, I think this man should be fired.

Youse lucky basssard! I hasen't bween wis a waman ins swenny earssss. I ates youu." (Insert stupid chuckle and a few hiccups)

A.C: He said, "You lucky bastard! I haven't been with a woman in twenty years. I hate you!" looks like someone drank a little bit too much sake for his own good. Back to the story.

I swore that this guy was drunk. Was my parents in such a rush for me to go into this forced union that they couldn't find someone who was actually sober?

She was finally at me side and the stupid ceremony began.

It sucked mostly due to the fact that the monk was under the influence and most of his words were slurred. It was too late now; I was marrying this mysterious female whose face was concealed by a white veil.

Then the part I had dread came.

Now sue may piss se bride" Mushin said and then the damn monk took out a bottle of sake and drank most of it.

Piss the bride? I wondered. Did he mean piss her off or...

**_Oh_**... he meant **_kiss_** the bride. I hated this guy so much that I wanted to break that bottle on his head. But I had to do **_this_**.

I closed my eyes and lifted up the veil and I kissed my bride. I really wished that she wasn't mine.

When I opened my eyes I saw something that almost made my heart stop.

"Kikyo?"

That's the end ...of this chapter of course. If this was the end of the story, I will be pissed off at myself because I wrote more than this. Well, the next few chapters will focus on the first days of Inuyasha's marriage life. This fic is rated R for future content. Especially when it comes to Kagome's side of the story. I was so obsessed with a new anime called Pretear (Hey, it's new to me) and I was thinking up later chapters and thinking of new stories. That's why this took so long. Watching Inuyasha episodes really helped. I will update of course if I get at least 2 reviews. Chapter six is probably going to be longer than this one. I have to work on other stories as well but I won't take forever to update. I hope...

Next Chapter...

Inuyasha, beware!

Later Days!


	6. Chapter 6 : Day One

Well I did take forever. I had writers block for 2 months on every story I wrote. Well, this Chapter is interesting. I changed it a bit. I'm still working on updating.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 6: Day 1

"K-K-Kikyo?"

I was shocked at first. Her resemblance of my now ex-girlfriend was incredible. With that thought on my mind, my anger started to rekindle. These people were unbelievable. I thought this entire wedding was a conspiracy to make me forget about Kikyo so I could hook up with some look alike.

"What's up with you and who's this Kikyo? For your information, I am not her. I'm Kagome! Keep that in mind for future references."

Her voice to me was an annoying interruption to my thought process.

"I don't care who the fuck you are!" I fired back.

Kagome glared at me with so anger that you could have actually seen the flames in her eyes.

"Neither do I but I am taking this whole marriage thing better that you so far. Some husband you are!"

With that, she walked away with out saying another word. For some reason I hated it when she walked away from me like that. I still do to this day.

"This has to be the most pathetic wedding I've ever been to but it couldn't have happened to anyone more deserving. Isn't that right, little brother?"

Sesshoumaru had seen everything and was entertained at how quickly the situation was ruining my life. I wanted to punch his lights out but I managed to restrain myself. That night I hoped that I would not have to see her anytime soon.

2 days later...

"So she stomped out of the room and left you stranded with them? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

That was my friend, Miroku. Some friend he was! When I told him about my crisis, he laughed in my face!

"Shut up, it's not funny! It gets worse!"

He looked at me with a surpriseslook on his face and started to recollect what I had told him.

"Let's see, two days ago, you planned to have a romantic dinner with Kikyo. Instead, you were kidnapped by your own family to get married to a girl who hates you. However, all this was done just to fulfill a promise to dead man. Hmmm I don't think it could have gotten any worse." Miroku said as he tried to figure out how that day could have ended up being more disastrous. So I told him the rest.

"The press broke into the room just minutes after that girl left."

"Wow that is bad but I'm not surprised that something like that happened to you," said a new voice, butting into our conversation.

I glared at the speaker. It was a girl named Sango. At some time, she had come into the room and eavesdropped on us while I was talking. I was too busy talking to notice her presence. If that wasn't bad enough, she was also insulting me.

"Who asked you to join our conversation!" I yelled

"Who cares, Inuyasha. Everyone already knows about it anyways." She said in a matter – of – fact–tone.

"How?" I probably knew the answer but I still asked the question.

Sango got out her bag and pulled out 5 magazines, 3 newspapers, and a video that covered my "secret wedding."

At that moment, I knew I was doomed. My relationship with Kikyo was ruined as well. I had a feeling that she had already seen the magazines and the papers. I knew because earlier that morning, I had seen her in the hall and called out to her. She ignored me and walked away. I didn't see her around at school after that. She must have known.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. You'll make it. Although, Sango does have a point and knowing you, things will get worse before they start to get better. Isn't that right Sango?" Miroku said with a goofy grin on his face.

I was too busy thinking angry thoughts to notice that Sango didn't reply. The sound of a bag smacking into a human head jerked me back to reality. Once again it was the same old story. Miroku was being an annoying pervert again and Sango knocked him out with the heaviest item she had on her.

The professor came at last and began talking about shit I didn't care about. I wondered if my whole wedding was just a cruel joke that my bastard of a brother was playing on me. As the professor's monotone voice kept running, I was falling asleep. Then suddenly, the door opened and a teacher was saying something about a new girl in this class and that she had been lost all this time and stuff like that but I didn't care. It was when the girl stood in the doorway that I realized that my life started to become a living hell.

The professor looked at the doorway and smirked. It wasn't a "Hi" or a "how are you doing and welcome to my class" kind of smirk. It was a how big are your breasts and are wearing panties kind of smirk.

"And you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi"

* * *

Well that's it. It's short here, but the written version is longer. I am soooo sorry that I took so long to update. I am so glad that I finally typed this out. Poor Inuyasha! It doesn't get better next chapter. I might update that either this week or next depend on how many reviews I get. I will like at least two. I would also like advice but no flames. Flames to me is the fire that destroys my inspiration to write stories.

Later Days!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 2

**It's me again with the next chapter! Have fun! Be Happy**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!**

CHAPTER 7: DAY 2

Kagome Higurashi? What the fuck! She's married to me and she didn't even… I was livid. She looked at the professor with some disdain and I couldn't really blame her. That fucking old lecher.

"Well Miss Higurashi, there's a seat over there so you can go and relax."

"Thank you, Professor."

Kagome went was coming in my direction and I wondered why the hell she was coming near me. Like an ironic twist of fate, there was an empty seat next to me. In fact, it was the only empty seat in the room. Fate was laughed at my misery as she came closer. I hate irony. I looked around only to see that Kikyo was watching Kagome and me. I really felt guilty about what happened. My family was ruining my life.

Kagome sat down next to me and I heard low whistles around the room and turned to see Miroku grinning at her. She looked frightfully similar Kikyo but she still can't compare to her at all.

After class was over, I dragged her aside and talked to her

" What the fucks are you doing here?" I exclaimed angrily.

"You look surprised, Inuyasha. Did you think that you could just get rid of me so easily? I won't disappear…yet. Besides, your parents forced me to transfer this school so if you have a problem, take it up with them."

She made that little speech in a cool tone. I wanted to choke her.

" Anyway," I continued, " why did you use your maiden name in class?

Your last name is …unfortunately the same as my mine because your …

"Save it Inuyasha, she interrupted " I know it pains you that I am lawfully tied to you. As for me using my maiden name, it really none of your business."

With a sly smile, she walked away, leaving dumbfounded and yet extremely angry with her. If that wasn't bad enough, Kikyo walked right passed me as soon as Kagome left. She was completely ignoring me.

The fact that random boys kept flocking to my " dear wife" also added to one of that crappiest school day I had ever had. The bitch didn't care. She seemed happy that those guys were mentally fucking her. She actually ended up in last my class and of course, guys were gathered around her seat after class. They were apparently fighting over her.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you ditch these losers and go out with me"

"Who are you calling losers, asshole?!

" You all want a piece me?"

Kagome let them tear themselves apart for a while before interrupting them

" Come on boys, calm down. It so sad that you're all wasting your time fighting over me even though I have to admit it's flattering. I see I'm already…taken."

That must have been a big blow for then because they got mad.

" Who is the fucking bastard that took you from us?"

She looks at me and all of the guys look at as well.

"He's right over there, She said, " Have fun."

The evil wench left me in the room with 7 jealous guys.

After I beat the shit of the lustful bitches Kagome dumped on me, I decided to look for Kikyo. I need to mend things with her. I ran into Miki, a friend of Kikyo's.

" Miki," I started to say but she interrupted me

"Look Inuyasha, I know you want to make up with Kikyo and everything but she told me to tell you that it's over! She doesn't have to talk to you since you'd rather be with **_her _**instead. She told me to tell you that and I don't blame her."

With that, she walked away leaving me with heavy with guilt. After a while I decided to walk outside to where my dad's driver was waiting for me. It seemed to be one of the longest rides I've ever had in my life. All the stress I experienced that day caused me to fall asleep. When I woke up, I saw that we had stopped in a place that was definitely not home.

"Where the hell did you take me to, Totosai?"

" Huh? Who are you? Why are staring at me like that?"

I punched him hard on his head. I hate it when he acts completely clueless.

" I'm your master you dumbass!"

"No you're not," he replied, " your father is. Thank goodness. He was the one who told me to bring you here because he thought that you needed your own place."

I immediately rushed out of that car and into the house, leaving the annoying old geezer behind. The house was great, big, and all mine! After a while of gloating about my new house I asked the chief maid where the master bedroom was! The day had actually got better and I felt that nothing could alter it and make it worse. But when she opened the bedroom, the joy I had was instantly cut off.

" **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**

* * *

I finally updated. I am so sorry for taking so long. Something is brewing in this story.

**Hint: Pay attention to Kikyo in future chapters. She'll back. **

Please review though. If I get two reviews, I'll be very happy. I'll update in about two days if I get two reviews. Not joking. I'm quite serious. I realized that I have to update more quickly so I can write the part that really makes this story rated R. but, these chapter s are important because they are all part of the main conflict. I hope you got that. I'll explain more in the future chapters. School is so boring. My chemistry teacher has issues. On the first day if school, he had a 20-minute conversation with himself.

Story talk:

Anyways, the parents are coming back and a few chapters from now…**Trouble is on its way!**

Later Days!


	8. Chapter 8: Love and marriage part 1

**Hello people, the next chapter is here! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter 8: Love and marriage part 1 

Kagome was sitting on the bed with a smug expression on her face. Before I knew it, the maid had run out and locked the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my so called husband. You really thought I was kidding when I said that you couldn't get rid of me that easily. I did give you a fair warning so you should not have been surprised. But I guess it already too late."

She got off the bed and headed towards the door. Just when I thought that her little speech was over, she stopped to add more.

" In case you were wondering, once again our **_wonderful_** parents had a hand in our lives and in ruining our futures. They bought the house and they are forcing us to live together. I am **_so_** filled with joy. Well. I'm glad we had this discussion, bye now."

She went to the door, unlocked it and left.

For a while I just stood there I spewing out so many curses that I lost count.

Who did that bitch think she is? There is no way in hell that I was going to share a room with her!

It was almost dinnertime and I was wondering whether dad had given us any good cooks. I hungrily went down into the kitchen only to see that wench cooking something. I glared at her as I sat down but she was able to dismiss my presence and she continued to do what she was doing. When she had finished, she dished out some food for herself and sat down away from where I was sitting. After she had taken her seat, she finally looked me.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"Waiting."

"For who?"

"The cooks. I waiting for them to come and cook dinner for me. I refuse to eat any shit made by you."

Kagome looked at me and slowly smiled.

"You might be waiting for a long time. The cooks come next week."

Then that …that…**_woman _**slowly ate in front of me and she moaned at every bite she took. This went on for some time.

**A.C: For this scene, think of the macaroni and cheese commercial with the brother and sister. I'll comment later**

I stared to get angry. I was angry with her for mocking me and with myself for falling into her trap. Hey, I was fucking hungry and that bitch wasn't helping my situation. She was making it worse so I finally snapped.

" Dammit, give me that shit you!"

"Inuyasha, I thought you said- "

"Shut the fuck up and give me food!"

Kagome calmly got up and took out a tray of food. She took the food to where I was and placed it in front of me.

I truly couldn't believe that she had already made some food for me. I also couldn't believe that she had a heart. The food was delicious; I couldn't insult it even if I wanted to. I didn't give a shit about those cooks at that moment. I just wanted her to cook for no other man except for me.

We didn't spend that much time together that evening. The reason for that was we were too busy finding ways to avoid each other and we succeeded. We did homework, papers, watched TV in separate rooms and so on. This is typical behavior for a couple that has been part of a forced marriage for less than 48 hours.

The biggest argument between Kagome and me was …the sleeping arrangements. There was no way in hell I was going to sleep in the same bed with a girl that turns me off all the time. The worst part was that my so-called wife was doing nothing to solve this problem.

"Inuyasha, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, number 1, I don't want to sleep with you and all my stuff is already here."

"Take all your shit out and go somewhere else"

" No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm not going to take all my stuff out just so you can slleeo in her. In fact, I not going to listen to you until you learn to talk with me with respect."

" Why should I?"

" Goodnight Inuyasha."

" Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"That really good question. Maybe if you actually used your brain, you can figure that out rather than use it to insult me."

With that, Kagome threw a pillow in my face and slammed the door.

" You bitch you better tell where I can sleep tonight or I'll make pay in the morning."

"Geez Inuyasha, what is your problem? There are like seven or more other bedrooms in this house. Pick one! You can sleep on the couch or on the floor. You're half dog, you can sleep in the yard! The possibilities of finding a place to sleep are endless! Inuyasha dear can you do me a favor?

"What do you want, darling?"

" **LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY**!"

I decided to sleep in the living room because I wanted to stay away from Kagome as far I could but still be comfortable. From that day on I started to grow a great dislike for her but for some reason, I couldn't truly hate her.

That's the end. Was that good? That comment I made was about that commercial that used to show. You the one with a guy singing, "I've got the blues" the sister was easting the macaroni and cheese slowly and the brother was watching her with anger.

Anyway, I thank those who reviewed and also those who read this fic. The title of this chapter comes from the theme song of the show, Married With Children. That show was so funny. I though it was perfect. Sorry I took so long to update my previous chapter. I thought people didn't like the story. I promise to update tomorrow if I get three reviews. The chapter is already done. I just need ideas for chapter 10

Later days!


	9. Chapter 9: : Love and Marriage part 2

Hello everyone! I am updating this chapter. Read my comments at the bottom! Please!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 9: Love and Marriage part 2

Kagome was annoying without even trying. I watched as she entered my class and stared in my direction. She started coming towards me when suddenly, two strong arms held her back.

"Kouga?" was the shocked question that had escaped from Kagome.

"I've missed you, Kagome," mumbled Kouga as he pulled Kagome closer and closer into his chest.

" Kouga…wait" pleaded Kagome and she took him out of the classroom.

They were out there for quite a while.

I was angry but I didn't know why. My heart would always be with Kikyo. "This" was going to be a problem. Somehow I felt that more problems were heading my way. I wished I was wrong but I wasn't.

They finally came back into the room and Kagome sat right next to me silently while Kouga had a look of vengeance in his eyes.

She must have told him that she was taken. That stupid wimp! Sadly the wimpy bastard was the least of my problems.

When she had sat down, someone else had come to flirt with her.

" You are very attractive. A lovely flower as yourself should allow me the honor of escorting you to the party my father is hosting."

Kouga got really pissed.

" What are you telling my mate, you bastard? If you don't stay away from her, I'll fuck you up!"

His mate? His mate? Who the fuck did that guy think he was? A sudden rage had taken over me and I interrupted to set the bastard straight.

"Hey, she not your mate! She's my wife, you filthy asshole!"

"Your what?" Kagome, did I just hear that pathetic mutt face right?

" Yes Kouga you did."

"I thought you had better taste than that."

"It was an arranged marriage."

I thought as much. I should have known you were forced to be with dog shit over there."

"What did you say, asshole"

"Inuyasha, Kouga, please stop fighting."

A dark evil laughter had come from the other guy that way hitting on Kagome.

" Is true that you are marred to that half witted fool, Kagome. I should have known that this marriage was a forced one. I am sure you can do much better than that."

"Shut the fuck up Naraku!" I shouted

"Why are you bothered by this Inuyasha? Don't you have to run back to Kikyo like the pathetic lovesick puppy you are? Kagome will belong to me! I take much better care of her than you or that other fool would."

Later …

In the house…

"Inuyasha, you're going to have to come out some time."

That girl…had caused me so much trouble. First I lost Kikyo, then I'm stuck in the same house with her, and today I had to deal with that annoying Kouga and that asshole, Naraku.

Naraku…just the mention of his name sets me off! Why the hell did that bastard take an interest to Kagome? Why the hell did I care?

" Fine Inuyasha, I'm going out." she said and she started to make her exit.

I rushed out of the room and stood in her way.

"Where the hell are you going at this hour? It's almost dinnertime!"

"Look, I'm going somewhere with Rin, Hojou, and some other friends. All I can say is that you just have to find something for yourself to eat."

"So, you will leave your husband to starve just because you want to hangout with a bunch of dumbasses?

They not that all, they are my friends!

"You just proved my point."

She made a sound that showed her disgust with the conversation.

" I don't have time for this, Inuyasha. I hope you starve to death!"

She pushed passed me and headed out the door, she said

"If you are really that hungry, there's some instant ramen in the cupboard.

The she left, slamming the door behind her.

I cursed her under my breath but I looked for the ramen anyway which took me an hour and a half to find.

I set it on the table and ripped up the cover and looked inside.

That bitch lied to me. I thought she said that this was instant ramen. Then it came to me; maybe it needed to be heated up. I put the cup in the microwave and pressed all kinds of buttons and pressed start. Then I went to the living room to watch TV after an hour I smelt smoke coming from the kitchen. Five started running to the kitchen screaming "Fire! Fire! We're all going to burn!"

I went inside the kitchen only to seen that the ramen was badly burnt. I took the time to look at the time. It had been two and a half hours since Kagome left. Where the hell did that bitch go? I decided that I needed to bake the ramen instead so; I put another cup in the oven. Those maids were still crying about something so I called one of them over to turn the oven on.

"But sir…I don't think-!"

" Just do it or I'll have you fired!"

That line always worked, I knew that. The maid muttered under her breath but she did what she was told. She put the ramen inside the oven and set the heat at 350ºF but I thought that the heat was too low. I was hungry and wanted food **_now_** so I increased the heat to 500ºF and left the kitchen, leaving the maids murmuring in anger. I went to the room to sit down and wait for the food to finish cooking. Damn that woman, leaving here with an empty stomach! I was about to sit down to watch TV when my cell phone starting to ring. I ran to answer it hoping that it was Kagome on the other line. I needed her cooking to quench my hunger not that ram crap! I finally reached the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was no response. I immediately concluded it was so fucking prick pulling a prank me and I was about to cuss the bastard off when I heard a voice on the other line

"Inuyasha, are you there? It's me."

That voice! I recognized it instantly but I still asked for the person's identity

"Kikyo, is that you?"

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy that I've been finally been able to talk to you!"

"So am I, Kikyo." My heartbeat increased by just hearing her voice.

So, how are things? Is **_she_** there?"

"No," I sighed, "she went out."

"Sounds like you miss her.

Kikyo said that in an irritated tone but I didn't catch in quickly

"Yeah I do, she was supposed to cook dinner. I can't believe she left me to starve. I'm her fucking husband! She should try to-"

Inuyasha, have you fallen for her already?

" LIKE HELL I HAVE!" how dare she think that I would easily forget like that was what I was thinking. She was way too jealous for her own good but I still loved her.

" Then maybe you can refrain from talking about her to me."

"Fine."

"Don't get offended Inuyasha, It's just…I missed you so much! I should have done something! If I did, I would have been your woman instead of that **_creature_** you now call your wife!"

"I'm not offended but I think the situation was beyond our control. I think that I might have some feelings for her. This marriage thing isn't her fault though."

"You think you have **_what_**! Inuyasha, that's not possible! So soon…unless that girl seduced you with her uncanny likeness of me."

" Kikyo, you know me better than that. I will always love you Kikyo no matter what. She can't compete with you in that area."

" Then prove it to me Inuyasha! Meet in three weeks at the hotel across from my street.

"But what if she or even worse my brother and parents find out? They'll-"

"If you love me…as you claim, you will do this. I assure you…you won't be disappointed."

She then cut me off as if to reject any protests I might have given. She was mistaken; I was going to meet her there. She was the one I wanted. I was thinking of how I was going to pull off my secret affair with Kikyo "Affair" suddenly sounded to dark and ominous. I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard an all too familiar voice scream out, "Inuyasha, what did you do!" I was suddenly aware of the smoke and the burnt smell. I felt a little guilty about nearly burning down part of our house. But now look back on that day with regret. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from picking up that phone. That conversation with Kikyo was the beginning of everything. It was the beginning of the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

* * *

That's the end. I am making some changes here. The story is goingto change a bit. Thanks for reading and please review. 

Later days!


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2

**Sorry for the confusion, but I changed my mind about chapter 10. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 10**

Kaede POV…

Inuyasha sat there in silence for a while. Many conflicting emotions flashed across his face. I felt grieved for him. I wanted to help him but I still didn't know what some of what he said had to do with his present state save for that part where Kikyo's name was mentioned. Suddenly he got up from his chair and headed towards the door. I called out to him to stop but he kept on walking. I truly knew that he was gone the sound of the door closing echoed through the building. Why did he leave? was the question that I was left to ask myself.

End of POV…

Later on…

Inuyasha had just arrived at his home. He smiled sadly at the building. He had almost lost this home but he was still able to have it for a special reason. Also, his mother still loved him and felt deep in her heart that her son would make the right choice. He entered the house and some servants looked at him and scurried away. He sighed. This reaction wasn't new. Such behavior was a daily occurrence. He walked up the stairs only to his room only to be stopped by a small voice.

"Daddy, is that you?"

Inuyasha looked at the small gray eyed child and smiled.

"Yes, it's me, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'm home now; if you want you can sleep with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetie."

Inuyasha must have watched the child sleep for an hour. Gray eyes, silky black hair, just like her mother. He had been married to Kagome for about four years. During those years, he couldn't find it in himself to trust here even though she had given him two children. Three, if that little fox demon she adopted was counted. He looked around the room and noticed Kagome's diary on the table.

_That diary was what started it all. If I hadn't found it I never would have known how bad I had hurt her. _

He had read the diary many times but he was still confused. She didn't write every single detail of what took place from the time they had married to when she left him. Maybe he had overlooked something and he decided that rereading the diary might help him figure things out.

Unknown to Inuyasha, someone had seen him enter the shrine and wondered why on this earth someone like him would even set his foot in there. The figure hid in the shadows trying to figure out why he was there. Silently the figure slipped closer to hide by a nearby window that was covered by darkness and overheard everything. Inuyasha should have noticed that someone else was nearby but he wasn't paying attention. Inuyasha took the individual by surprise by his sudden exit but was even more surprised when there fact someone else was there and spying on Inuyasha. The two knew each other quite well in fact they walked to a nearby hotel together but in silence. When they had arrived at their current hotel room, an old woman smiled at their return and gathered her things and left.

"Don't worry," the lady said to the taller of the two, "he's sound asleep."

She left leaving those two to their own thoughts. After awhile of doing nothing, one person made the second bed their bedroom while the other watched and put blankets on the small child in the other bed.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

What he said. Do you think?"

The person said nothing. She continued to keep silent as she braided her long black hair. After a while she looked down as her questioner.

Her grays eyes met his small blue ones and smiled

"I don't know."

That's it. I hope you prefer this chapter to the one I deleted. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this, but please review. I need feedback. This is a transitional chapter. The style may change. Sorry for the shortness. Please Review!

Until next time,

Later Days!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I'm back! Onward to chapter 11!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 11**

"Daddy, are you still there?" the small girl inquired in the dark. Inuyasha sighed; he wasn't going to get into the diary that night. He joined his young daughter on the bed. As soon as she felt his presence, the girl came closer towards him and snuggled herself closer to his body. Inuyasha decided to at least sleep for a while. He had to look for Kagome's whereabouts the next day. He had no job for now, his father took that away. He shook his head. He will have to think about that later. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his daughter spoke.

Daddy, where's mommy?"

I…don't know but I'll find her.

"I know. I miss her. Daddy, a long time ago, this girl at my school told me that I can't be friends with her because I don't have a real daddy."

Inuyasha kept silent.

"When I told Mommy that, she just smiled and told me that I had one. Mommy looked sad for some reason."

He looked at the gray eyed girl and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

Inuyasha laid still in his bed as he looked out a nearby window at the moon. He sighed and closed his eyes wondering what Kagome was doing at that exact time.

Kagome looked at the moon and smiled sadly. She remembered times when she and Inuyasha would look at the night sky on night such as this when they weren't arguing. She looked at the two figures one the bed. One was a three year old boy with silver hair and the other was an eight year old boy well actually a fox demon. They were both sound asleep. Her mind started to drift to the activities of that day. She was working at a small diner that was some distance away from the hotel for that week. It was important for her to keep moving. She didn't want a repeat of some incidents she had experienced these past years. She was working late that day and luckily for her, a kind neighbor had offered to watch her son while Shippo went to a friend's house. She had finished work for the day and was on her way to pick up Shippo when she saw the little fox demon make his way down the street. She followed him to see where he was going. Shippo was following someone. She felt it. She saw Shippo slide into the shadow and was about to call for him until she saw who he was following. Her breath caught up in her throat and her heat started to beat faster. It was Inuyasha. The thought of his name caused a piercing pain to shoot through her heart. Kagome was suddenly aware that she was standing before the shrine that Kaede had kept. She started to wonder why her husband would come to a place like this especially to see Kaede of all people.

Kagome closed her eyes. She needed to sleep. She needed to think and she will go to Kaede herself. She needed to tell Kaede her side anyways but not now. Inuyasha should have found her diary by now. She had sensed it. Maybe that was the reason why Inuyasha had even started to search for her otherwise he would have never realized how much he had hurt her. She looked at the time. It was late and she had a lot to think about tomorrow. She had to see her parents next week.

"Good night, boys"

She looked down at the fat fuzzy thing in the corner and smiled.

"Good night Buyo"

_Good night my sweet little daughter _

_And… Good night, Inuyasha._

The next day…

Kagome looked around the room. It was clean. The boys were at school and she was all alone. Now she could think. Most of what Inuyasha said was accurate but it was missing a few parts. She needed to get some fresh air. This time separated from Inuyasha had not been easy but she didn't want to think of what had happened since she left, at least not now.

Yea! I'm done again. Hurray! It's Kagome's turn. Inu didn't finish his but he will but this time you will get both sides. Time may go on and off but I warned you in the first chapter. All of us and at times Kaede are trying to figure out why Kagome left. How was there marriage like? What are the causes of their problem? There were may causes. I hope you all like this. Please review. One review might due and I'll update soon. have to get more inspiration and look up things for this story so it may take some time. Sorry for the shortness but that's how it came about. Today marks one year since I wrote and published this story! I'm so happy!

Hints: For some future chapters, you may need to look back at the previous ones. Just a hint !

Until next time…

Later days!


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Walk part 1

Hello everyone, it's Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 12: Memory Walk part 1**

"I can't wait for my wedding! We're going to have caterers, musicians and anything else you can think of. It's going to be the happiest day of my life!" Two women were sitting on a bench, talking about wedding preparations. They didn't notice me walking past them.

I overhear the conversation between those two women and it makes me think back to her on my own wedding. I suddenly realize how much I envious I am. May it's because I never got the chance to plan my own wedding. It was already planned for me. Look how that turned out. I can still remember that day; the day that changed my life forever…

On that day, I remember running home so I could be on time for dinner. I was pretty exhausted from all the activities that had gone on that day. Kouga kept calling me all day asking me to be his girlfriend again. We used to date in high school but whatever feelings I had for him faded and it didn't help matters that he was a bit too possessive of me. He vowed that he won't give up me. He still hasn't. When I finally arrived at home, instead of the tasty smell of Mom's home cooking, I was confronted with a splash of sour smelling liquid in my face.

"I knew it would work!" My grandpa was so happy that he didn't notice the irritated look on my face.

"My spell was able to bring you back home safe and sound, Kagome. You should be thanking me."

I was about to yell at him when my mom appeared out of the dining room. She was dressed up like she was going to go out with Dad to a fine restaurant.

"Kagome, can you be ready to go out in hour? It's very important that you do. I'll meet you in the car."

I had no idea why she would ask me to go out now when she knew that I had just arrived at home. The sour smell that emitted from my clothes was enough to convince me to take a bath as quick as possible.

Within an hour, I was fully dressed and met my mom in the car. I had brought some clothes to change into just in case I got this one messed up as well. We drove in my car but she insisted to drive. I could tell that she was up to something but I decided to be quiet about it. We drove silence for what seemed to be an eternity. We finally stopped at in front of some old mansion and went inside. The inside of the mansion looked great. Mom took me into a nearby room. It was there that I saw my dad waiting for me with an anxious look on his face.

"Kagome, thanks for coming on such short notice. Please take a seat; I have something important to tell you."

I took a seat as he requested but he was to busy pacing up and down to notice all that much.

"Dad," I asked "what is it you want to tell me? Just say it already."

Dad stopped pacing and explained to me about the reason he called me to the mansion. He talked to me about great grandfather Tomi and how important he was. The more he talked, the more I suspected that he was trying to hide something from me. Then a clearing of the throat interrupted my father in mid speech. I turned to see a tall man with long silver hair held in a ponytail and inquiring golden eyes…

"Higurashi, you seem to be beating about the bush. I will gladly tell your daughter the real reason why she's here."

My father nodded his approval and he sat down next to Mom. The white haired man stood and in front of me and started to speak.

"First of all, let me introduce myself, my name is Mr. Yamato and I am your father's business partner. Your great grandfather was a great man and I was glad to merge my company with his. Before he died, he wished that on the 25th anniversary of his death my son would be married to one of his future great-granddaughters. Tonight marks the 25th anniversary of his death and you, Kagome are to be married to my youngest son before midnight."

I sat there staring at him wondering if he just made that whole story up just to scare me. Sadly, he looked pretty serious.

"I'm glad that you're taking this well, now hard part is yet to begin. Higurashi, I'm going to go home and collect my son. Be very prepared, his temper is known to go out of hand."

He stood up and left the room with my father closely following him behind. I was left there with my mother and my own confused thoughts. Was I going to get married? Tonight? It was too soon. I had always dreamed of meeting a special someone, falling in love and planning my wedding with my mom. That dream was shattered in that single night. The comforting arm of my mother surrounded me and I couldn't help but cry into her chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I needed her at that moment.

Some time had passed and soon I was standing before a large mirror in my wedding dress. At least I wore a veil to conceal my face so no one could see my misery.

My father was waiting for me and took my arm, leading toward a room down the hall.

"Don't worry Kagome, I promise you that you will never regret this." My father gave me a small but reassuring smile and then we continued to walk in silence.

When we got to the room, it was so quiet that I almost thought that I was attending my own funeral. The veil that covered my face brought me back to the reality of marriage. I was getting married and there was nothing that I could do to get out of it. From a distance I could see the man who was going to join me and my unknown groom in holy matrimony. It was beyond sad since the man happened to be drunk out of his mind. When I was finally at the alter, I heard a low growl coming from the groom. He looked so annoyed and pissed mainly because the "holy man" had taken another swig out of the bottle of sake he had on the pulpit. The ceremony had started and the man slurred through most of the words. That was when I noticed them for the first time. His ears were twitching around and at that moment I badly wanted to touch them. At least he had cute ears; I wasn't brave enough to look at his face yet. At last the moment had arrived; I turned to face him so he could kiss me. He had well sculpted face, beautiful silver hair and…he had his eyes completely shut. A surge of anger shot through my entire body. Was I that ugly that he couldn't even look at me? What the heck was his problem? To make matters worse he planted the coldest kiss I had ever received on my lips. I kept glaring at him and hoped that he would get his act together and come to the realization that I was in the same predicament as he. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me. I felt a little happy that he was finally looking at me in the eye. His golden eyes were filled with confusion at that moment.

"Kikyo?" he said in a surprised tone.

The first thought that entered my mind was _WHAT?_

I gave him a annoyed glare while I started to rant in head.

What was that? My name's not Kikyo. I know he didn't know me yet he didn't have to just call me by some random name. I was going to ask him what his name was and try to get to know him as soon as we were alone but I was now a little annoyed at that moment.

K-K-Kikyo?"

That was the last straw! He was too slow to figure out why I was glaring at him.

"What's up with you and who's this Kikyo? For your information, I am not her. I'm Kagome! Keep that in mind for future references."

Whatever confusion he had was gone and anger settled in its place. I saw it in his eyes but I was too livid to be scared.

"I don't care who the fuck you are!" He shouted.

Really, I thought, if that was way it was going to be, I was going to get the heck out of there. I was not going to waste my time listening to my crude "husband" spew his filth at me.

"Neither do I but I am taking this whole marriage thin better that you so far. Some husband you are!" I retorted

I stomped out of that place as fast I could manage, collected my things and went to the car.

As soon I found the key, I put in the ignition, stepped on the gas pedal and drove away as fast as I could.

That's it everyone! Sorry for the delay. Today is the one year anniversary of this fic. I'm finally on Kagome's POV and that is where most of the climax and conflicts will be seen. Inuyasha does come in it and I will have some parts when I do the talking. The next chapter is in the halfway done. Thanks for reading.

I have changed so that Kagome is speaking the entire time. It helps with later chapters.

Later Days!


	13. Chapter 13: Part 2

Hey Everyone! Here comes Chapter 13! Enjoy!

A.C: () POV, thoughts or flashback.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 13: Part 2**

"Hey, are you coming in or not?"

My mind is back in the present. I find myself in front of a bus with its driver staring at me with an irritated gaze. I mumble an apology, pay my fare and go sit at the back of the bus. Once I sit down, I let the memories flood my mind again. I still recall waking up the following day after the wedding fiasco. I went downstairs only to see that my parents were waiting for me. I could tell that they were a little disappointed in me. After all, I had stormed out of my own wedding. However, that wasn't what they were going to discuss with me. When they said that, I was relieved. Then, they told me that I needed to spend some time with my new husband.

I couldn't believe it! They were my parents and yet they were doing this to me. Clearly they were blind to his rude behavior that was greatly displayed the night before.

"Kagome, you are now, Mrs. Kagome Yamoto and your husband's name is Inuyasha. Now that you're married, you will have to move out. We're not kicking you out; we just want you and Inuyasha to be closer to each other. Inuyasha's parents have arranged with us where you and your husband will be staying. We have also arranged that you will be going to the same school together. Hurry up and get ready, you're going to be late. Have a good day, honey."

My parents left me there, still trying to comprehend what just happened to me. I remember waking up, going down the stairs and…I was getting kicked out of my house! I couldn't stand him but my parents didn't seem to care. It was hard for me to believe, that I would be forced to live with that jerk! Plus, if that wasn't bad enough, I was going to his school as well. This nightmare had no sign of ending.

Somehow I found myself, standing in front of a door to a classroom at Tokugawa University. My parents were right about the arrangements. In fact, the moment I stepped into the office of the dean, he gave me the books I had for my current class and told me to that everything had been taken care of. Someone finally noticed me and opened the door. I could tell that he was the professor. I could also tell that he was a complete perv since he kept staring at my breasts. He saw the dark look on my face and came to himself. When he asked for my name, I told him that I was Kagome Higurashi. I couldn't help it, I wasn't used to being married yet and I have had Higurashi as a last name for my whole life.

He told me to sit in the empty seat. As fate would have it, the only empty seat in the entire room was right next to Inuyasha. If looks could kill, both the professor and I would be dead right now. I gathered up my courage and headed towards my seat. A boy with a short ponytail grinned at me; he was probably a perv as well and the whistles I heard added more to my anger. Of course Inuyasha didn't do anything; he should have them to be quiet. The lecture was long and boring but it provided the perfect distraction. Inuyasha was definitely pissed and I wanted to be the first one out when this class was over. The chance to escape never came since he grabbed my arm and dragged me aside in the hallway.

Naturally, he swore at and demanded to know my reason for being there. I coolly replied all of his questions and left him there to fume. I was going to have a good day no matter what. I went through a rather empty hallway to get to my next class. The sound of footsteps other than my own caused me to turn around. I almost fell over when I saw who was following me. It was a girl and she looked almost like me only that her hair was longer and she had pale skin. Her eyes were a little red probably from crying and her long black hair was a little messy.

"You must be Kagome."

I nodded a little surprised that she knew my name but then it hit me. She must be that Kikyo person that Inuyasha mistook me for.

"I'm guessing that you are Kikyo."

"I'll go straight to the point. You see that ring on your finger? It's meaningless. No matter how much you try, I can assure you that Inuyasha will never truly be yours. He will always belong to me. Enjoy it now while you can because he will eventually come back to me. When that happens, it will be too late for you to get him back."

She wiped some tears out of her eyes and rushed passed me, leaving me a little confused.

What she said to me in that hallway haunted me all day. A crowd of boys were fighting over me but I didn't care. What did she mean when she said "When that happens, it will be too late to get him back?" I finally noticed that Inuyasha was in the room so I used him a distraction so I could leave and think.

My dad's driver drove me to me new home. It wasn't so bad and the staff was friendly. I went to the master bedroom only to see that my things had already been stored in there…as well as _his_ stuff too. I laid down on the bed trying to figure out what to do since he would soon appear at the door.

Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading you guys! I'll update more quickly if I get at least one review. Keep Kikyo in mind for Future chapters. Especially what she said even thought it was spoken out of anger and bitterness. I don't like Kikyo that much but she isn't the top bitch in this story...as of yet but right now her emotions are starting to cloud her thinking. If you all can keep this in mind, you will understand more of the later chapters.

Later Days!


	14. Chapter 14 part 3

Hello, is anyone there? It's me again. After one month, here's Chapter 14. Kagome is still talking.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 14: Part 3**

Well, our first night as a married couple was…unique. While most couples spent their time as newlyweds going on a cruise, we were fighting. No could blame us really since we were married to please the ghost of a man who left this earth decades ago. I felt kind of bad for kicking him out of our room but I wasn't ready for something like that. The next day in class, I went to apologize only to have two strong arms encircle my waist. I had forgotten that Kouga was enrolled in this university as well as my husband was.

"He held me tight in his arms and I tried to get away. That Kouga just tightened his grip all the more. I started to wonder if I was even going to be free but my thought were suddenly interrupted by a low growl. To my surprise, my husband was standing nearby with a look of jealousy on his face. Kouga wasn't even aware of the trouble he was causing so I figure that I had to tell him the truth sooner or later.

When we were in the hallway, Kouga had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Kouga, what's wrong?

"Nothing important, Kagome. It's just that I wonder what that pathetic mutt was growling about. He didn't seem too happy that you were near me, not that it's any of his business."

"I think that it is his business and please call him Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Kagome? Why should I?"

"I do not know how to tell you this but he and I are together.

Then next thing that happened was a blur to me. I knew was that ended up being pinned to the wall staring into the eyes of an angry Kouga.

"How could you do this to me? You let that bastard touch you? You're my woman!"

"No, Kouga, I'm not. I was never your woman. We broke up a year ago; it's time to move on."

I managed to push him off me and walked back into class.

Inuyasha was still glaring at Kouga for some unknown reason. I really didn't care at that moment. All I wanted was to sit down and relax. I never got a chance. Just as i placed by bottom in the chair, someone hand started to slide up my back. When the hand stopped at my shoulder, I spun around to see that a man with red eyes staring down at me with a small smile on his face. My body trembled slightly as he continued to stare intently at me. There was something about him that told me that this guy was bas news; it was probably the creepy look in his eyes.

"You are very attractive. A lovely flower as yourself should allow me the honor of escorting you to the party my father is hosting."

I cringed inwardly at his invitation and decided to decline his invitation as politely as I could. I never got the chance because Kouga decided to intervene.

"What are you telling my mate, you bastard? If you don't stay away from her, I'll fuck you up!"

""Hey, she not your mate! She's my wife, you filthy asshole!" Inuyasha was not glaring at Kouga.

I was surprised that Inuyasha told Kouga that I was his wife. He seemed too preoccupied with Kikyo to even make an effort to think about me. Dark laughter erupted from the man behind me, causing me to shiver a bit.

"Is true that you are married to that half witted fool, Kagome? I should have known that this marriage was a forced one. I am sure you can do much better than that."

"Shut the Fuck up, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

**_Naraku? _**Even his name gives me the creeps.

"Why are you bothered by this Inuyasha? Don't you have to run back to Kikyo like the pathetic lovesick puppy you are? Kagome will belong to me! I take much better care of her than you or that other fool would."

Kikyo…My mind raced back to the first time I met her. Her words were still ringing in my brain.

_**It's meaningless. No matter how much you try, I can assure you that Inuyasha will never truly be yours. He will always belong to me.**_

Kikyo looked dead serious when she told me that just like did Naraku at that moment. I had a feeling about those two and it wasn't a good one.

Later at the house…

Inuyasha was still fuming about the Nakaru and Kouga episode when we came home. In fact he went strait to his room and locked it. I tried to get him to come out but he didn't. I didn't have time to argue with him so I told him that I was going out with my friends. The words "going" and "out" were probably the key words that got Inuyasha to bolt out of his room and prevent me from leaving. Of course we ended up arguing and I was so close to letting him starve to death but I changed my mind and suggested that he should make ramen. Ramen should be quick and easy to make so I thought that he wouldn't have any trouble. I was still angry so I slammed the door on my way out, cursing my husband and hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

My friend's car was waiting for me in the driveway so I pasted on a happy face and entered.

"Hey, Kagome, How's it going?

"I'm fine, Rin." I answered with a smile.

"Higurashi, it's been a while."

"Hojou-Kun," Rin said with a laugh "Kagome is married. Her last name is not Higurashi anymore."

Hojou was startled at this new revelation. He looked at me for some time in disbelief. He soon smiled and congratulated me. We all started talking about our middle school and high school days. The car was filled with laughter as we headed towards our destination.

We soon arrived at the Bunkamura. That night we were going to see an opera that was performing that night. The name of the opera was _Madama Butterfly. _

Break…

A.C: Madama Butterfly is an operaby Giacomo Puccini. The title character, a Japanese woman, is betrothed to an American naval officer stationed in Japan. He leaves for the United States, promising to return, but comes back three years later married to an American woman.

Nice, huh?

Back to the story…

The play was quite interesting. I followed each scene with the program since it explained what was going on. I felt slightly uncomfortable when "Madama Butterfly and "Suzuki" seemed to be looking at me once in a while. Also, Hojou kept reaching for my hand and patting it. He probably thought I didn't notice.

After the play, there was a party that we went to. The party was full high classed people. I spoke with some of them but I really wanted to leave. Rin had already left and Hojou was no where to be found. With my coat on my arm, I left the party to call for a cab. It seemed as though I was the only one who was outside. I head the sound of something crashing and quickly turned around. To my relief, it was Hojou that made the sound. I was going to ask me for a ride but something told me that something was not right.

"Hojou, are you okay?"

"Shut... up …you…slut!"

"Who are you calling a slut? I'm not a slut!"

"Of course you are! You went out with Kouga, now you're married to some stupid half bitch! What about me, Kagome? What about Hojou? I've known you longer than any of those asses you've been with and you never once considered going out with me!"

Hojou, I…"

"Save it, I don't need your empty apologies! I'll get what I deserve myself."

I wanted to run but my legs refused to move. I had no idea that Hojou was this angry. I felt bad but still he had no right to degrade me like that. I closed my eyes hoping that Hojou would come to his senses before…

I heard a thud and the sound of a body falling to the ground. I opened my eyes only to see that Hojou had been knocked out. I felt relieved that someone had rescued me and stopped Hojou. My heart nearly stopped when I looked at the face of the one who rescued me.

"Na…ra...ku."

That's it everyone. I am so sorry for not updating this for some time I had to order for Madama Butterfly for this story I left out the ending in the summary because it kind of spoils future parts of this story. Suzuki is the faithful servant of Madama Butterfly. Just in case you were wondering, Hojou was drunk. I can't imagine him saying those things unless he was under the influence. Anyways, I hope that this chapter turned out okay. I'm going to edit this later. Thanks, you guys! I need at least one review for this chapter. I have to work on 15. Well, I have to look over other stories that need to be updated and research for this and other fics!

Later Days!


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Encounter

Hello, Everyone! This is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 15: Dark Encounter**

There he was, standing before me, casting a sinister gaze in my direction. I was so afraid that I could barley utter his name.

"Na… ra…ku," I spoke in a trembling voice.

I decided to dart my eyes away from him and quickly cast my focus on the form lying at his feet. Hojou's body was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking up. Naraku must have noticed that my focus had deviated from him because a dark smile slowly crossed his features. Suddenly, he quickly picked Hojou up and flung his body towards a nearby wall. Hojou's form hit the wall hard before slumping back to the ground. He looked at boy's body for a while with a dark grin on his face. Afterwards, he started to advance towards me. I scrambled to get myself on my feet as he came closer. I was still a little shaken from the night's events.

He saw the fear in my eyes and smirked.

"What are you so scared of, Kagome?"

"Stay away from me, Naraku!" I shouted.

I was slowly able to move backwards despite the fact I was still frightened.

"Is this how you thank someone who just rescued you? I think it's sad that you don't even trust me, Kagome."

He gave me a "hurt look" and continued his advance towards me. When I saw that he was coming closer, I did the first thing that crossed my mind at that moment. I ran. I ran as fast as I could but I could still hear his laughter ringing in my ears.

I didn't stop until I reached a park that was near a bus station. Then, I stood there panting and trying to recover my breath. I hoped that I had lost that man. There was no way he could have caught up with me.

"That was quite a chase you put me through, Higurashi."

Naraku was already behind me but I didn't have time to react. He quickly grabbed my arms in one hand and held them in a firm grip. I tried to move but his grip got even tighter, causing me to hiss in pain. He leaned over to speak directly in my ear.

"You are such a silly girl," he said in a sadistic tone, "Don't tell me that you care that much for that thick headed husband of yours. You're the last thing that's on his mind now. You might as well leave him; all he'll ever think about is Kikyo anyways. How can you ever compete with his first love? If you were with me, you won't have to worry about some distant memory."

I soon felt something wet gliding over my outer ear. I struggled even harder to get away from this sick man but I couldn't get away. Just when I was about to give up hopes of freedom, an angry voice spoke out from behind.

"Naraku…get away from that girl!"

Naraku held me for a few moments before pushing down to the ground. He turned to face the owner of the voice that had come to my rescue.

"Well, if it isn't Inutaisho Yamoto? To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected encounter?"

Inutaisho Yamato? I couldn't believe it. I tried to move my body to get a closer look but pain in my wrists was overwhelming. I decided to just lie down since it was too painful for me to move. Then, I closed my eyes and waited.

"Stay away from that girl, Naraku. Don't ever go near her again or you will regret it."

I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of golden eyes that were lace with concern. Before long, my body was lifted from the ground. I started to feel lightheaded as the night's events began to take a toll on my body. I don't remember if there were any more words exchanged between Naraku and my father- in- law. I fainted shortly after he lifted me in his arms. That night did not stop Naraku. It only fueled his ambitions. I know this because he…

"This is the second stop!"

The ringing of the bus driver's voice shakes me back to the present time.

Although he had interrupted my thoughts, I'm grateful that bus driver made that announcement. I could have missed my stop if he didn't. I swiftly get off the bus and continue to walk towards my destination…Sunset shrine.

My parents' house isn't so far from the bus stop. However I feel unprepared to meet them. After all, it has been some time since I had last seen them.

I wonder what I should say when I finally confront them.

"Hey, Mom, Hi…I just decided to drop by. I know it's been some time since we've seen each other. You know just …o …a couple…of… months. I know that I have haven't contacted you since but…"

I shook my head, in an effort to get rid of those thoughts that are floating around in my mind. I can't tell my mother something like that. I feel a little guilty for not making any contacts with her but I couldn't afford to have _him_ come after me again. Much to my disgust, the image of Naraku's face started to form in my brain. I quickly decide to think a little more positive. I really shouldn't think of such bitter memories. I think about Souta and my grandpa on my dad's side. Souta must still be in high school and Grandpa…well he may be working up a bunch of odd spells for the shrine. Since he retired from business years ago, he's been a shrine keeper. Although, I think he lacks the skills of one who does that kind of a job. I start to smile at some of those happy memories of my days living at the shrine.

"You seem to be in a good mood. I'm glad to see that you're finally out of your hiding place. It's made my job a little easier."

That voice was laced with sarcasm. I know that voice but I wish I didn't. I can feel my heart pounding harder as I turn around to see the person.

My eyes are wide with fear as they see a pair of chrisom eyes looking back at them.

Sorry for taking so long! I wonder who the red eyed person is. I know but I might change the person. Today's my birthday and I feel a bit giddy. I just kept editing other stories, posting new ones, and working on new chapters. Anyways, I had all ready typed this chapter out but I kept changing it. The original was shorter than this one. I'll edit this later on anyways. Thanks for reading this story. This fic was originally going to be 25 chapters long. I think it's clear that it will be much longer. Chapter 16 is still a work in progress Please continue to read and review.

Hint: Some of the reasons why Kagome left are in this chapter and the next. Of course the main reasons are yet to come. Until next time…

Later Days!


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Reunion

Hello, everyone! This is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **

**Chapter 16: Dark Reunion**

"You're coming with me, Kagome. We've got so much to catch up on." I break out of my stupor and start to back away. "I am not going anywhere with you," I say out loud. I'll run all the way to my parents' house if I have too. I turn to escape but a sudden grip on my arm holds me back. To my dismay, it was one of _his_ bodyguards that that had prevented me from getting away.

"I'm sorry, Kagome but I can't let you escape."

I look and see a limo pull up out of nowhere. The door opens and someone pushes me inside. The man soon follows. The limo moves as soon as the last door is closed.

My captor quickly resumes his hold on my arm as we continued to move. I start to wonder what's going to happen. What does _he_ want with me?

I decide to focus on my arm a bit since it was starting to hurt. I wish this guy will let go of me but I know that he would not do so until we arrive at our stop.

We soon stop and the man lets go of my arm. My arm is grateful that the ride is over but my mind is not. I know where I am. I get out of the limo and look around. We had arrived at a large office building. It has many windows but there isn't any sun to reflect on them. There are dark clouds surrounding the building. It almost looks like it is going to rain but it doesn't. My captor clears his throat and grabs my arm once more. His boss has already gone inside. I am soon escorted into the building with my arm once again going through much agony. He leads me to a big office and takes me inside. This place is very depressing. There are absolutely no bright colors in this room. Everything here is dark and lifeless. All the shades are down, blocking any light to come into the room. On the walls are pictures of war. There are mostly paintings that have many bloody corpses in them. The chair behind the desk is facing the window which means…

"I'm glad you made it, Kagome."

The chair turns around to reveal a dark haired man with Chrisom eyes, twinkling with mockery.

"Good job, Abi. You can leave now."

I look and see the woman next to the door. I see a brief look of hatred cross her eyes before she leaves. I don't understand. She brought me here and her boss got what he wanted. But now, I have bigger things to worry about.

"How are you Kagome? It's been ages since I've seen you last."

"What do you want, Naraku?"

Instead of answering my question, he gets up from his chair and faces the window.

"How long has it been? One year? Six months? Five months?

I remain silent. When he realizes that I will no respond to him, he answers his own question.

"It's really hard to believe that you disappeared six months ago. I can't complain. That fool has seen you for a year plus."

I know who he's talking about but I continue to keep quiet. My silence is starting to bother Naraku. His eyes seem like they're glowing with rage.

"Have you lost your ability to speak, Kagome? Don't tell me that you actually miss that wretch."

I don't…I…Inuyasha did seem sincere at Kaede's place but…I just…

Naraku is looking at me with a sneer. His eyes start to twinkle with mischief and mockery when he sees the confused look on my face.

"After all," he continued, "he's the one put you into your current state. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Of course, I haven't but it's better to move on than to relive painful memories. Now I know why am here.

"Don't tell me that you still care about him. After all he's done, you're still care for him? Ku ku ku, you never cease to amaze me, Kagome. Who knows, maybe he truly is sorry."

Suddenly, I feel him close to me. His mouth is barely brushing against my ear. I feel to vomiting but I don't. It might please him to see how much I hate him.

"Tell me this: Was he sorry when he left you all alone? Was he sorry when he was with that other woman? Was he sorry when she dragged her nails on his flesh as they mated? Was he sorry when he did fucked her over and over again?"

Naraku pauses. He notices the tears that are falling down my cheeks. He's motivated to continue his tirade.

"Was he sorry when he had more than one woman in his bed? You can't deny these things: you saw them with you very own eyes. So tell me, was he sorry then? It was only after you left that he felt the waves of remorse and regret wash over him."

The tears still fall. The feelings of hurt and betrayal have taken over me like a flood. I also realized that I have broken an important rule: I showed weakness in front of the enemy. Naraku will use that nightmare over and over to break me. Yes, Inuyasha hurt me but I should move on and leave him where he belongs: In my past.

"Kagura, you may come in now."

His voice causes me to dwell on my present state. I am still in office. I'm still within his clutches.

"Kagura, please escort Kagome out of the premises. I believe I've gotten what I wanted from her.

I look up to see a fair woman, wearing a white Kimono. Her eyes are as red as the sash she wears to hold her dress. I remember her now. She bows to Naraku before she takes my arm. Her eyes are laced with resentment towards her boss.

She takes my arm and leads me out of the building through the back. When we're outside, she turns and faces me.

"Why do you continue to give that kind of satisfaction? He's going to keep pulling that shit to put you down. I have no love for Naraku. That's the only reason I'm telling you this. No one's around. Get the hell out here before he tracks you down."

Kagura has never helped me out before but I knew she was right. Naraku will soon send for me again but I won't let him catch me this time. I start to run. I don't know where I'm going but I need to get away. Away from Naraku, away from my past and far away from Inuyasha.

* * *

What do you think? Confused? You won't be soon. It'll just take a matter of chapters. Sorry for the long update. A lot of things happened. I went on a long road trip to attend a wedding. Then when I came back, I learn that a family friend passed away. Well, I should start on chapter 17. I have to warn you. I will soon have to drag the past out. That way, you see the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome and also the outside forces that affected their marriage. Well I hope to hear some feedback. Two reviews will be great. Just be patient with me. Thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot.

Later Days!


	17. Chapter 17: Memory Lane part 1

I am so sorry for taking forever to update. I've been busy lately so…

This chapter was originally longer than this but I needed to cut it somewhere. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is rightfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 17: Memory Lane Part one

"_**So tell me, was he sorry then"**_

I still can't believe I let that creep get to me! I know that Inuyasha did those things so why does the pain seem so fresh? I am blinded by my thoughts and tears that I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. I nearly ran over a child but I stop myself in time. I quickly apologize and help the child up. Then I continue to run, still trying to figure out what to do next. Naraku knows where I am. It will only be a matter of time before he comes after me again. Inuyasha…he might be looking for me too…but I won't let him find me. I can't face him. I'm not ready. I…"

There's something up ahead. I recognize it instantly. I pick up the pace and keep running. Arms were wide open to receive me and I wanted to be received. I didn't stop running until I reach the place wear I had released many of my emotions in the past. Now, that I'm here I can …" The tears flooding my cheeks speak for themselves. I wrap my arms around the Sacred Tree and sob uncontrollably.

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" A male voice asks me while I continue to sob.

That voice, I think, I know that voice.

I turn around to see who is behind me. It is a boy with short black hair with deep brown eyes. Those eyes reflect his concern for me. He's probably in his late teens. He sees me and runs over to me quickly.

"Kagome, is that really you?" I know he's worried. My face is worn out and my eyes are red from crying.

"Yes, it's really me… Souta." I can feel his arms embrace me in a tight hug. I

"Thank goodness you're safe. A lot has happened and-"

Why don't you tell me everything when we're inside?" I say cutting him off. It has been some time since I had seen Souta and I really missed him. But I need to have some time to think things over. Besides, all that running is starting to take a toll on my body.

Inside the house…

"I can't believe you're back. I thought that I would never see again, Sis. As I was saying before, a lot of things happened. The company hasn't been doing as well as it used to because of the scandals and…"

"Scandals? What scandals?" I have some knowledge of some of the scandals but I wanted to know more. Souta doesn't tell me. He probably thinks that I am not in the condition to hear more bad news.

"Oh and sis, Inuyasha came here two days ago. That wasn't the first time though. He thinks we're hiding you from him but that wasn't true. We didn't even know where you were but if we did we would tell him. He's done enough."

Souta's face hardened with resolve. It's quite sad since he used to idolize Inu…"

"Kagome… is that you?"

My mother comes in the room; her eyes are full of tears when she sees me. She wastes no time coming near me. When she reaches me, she hugs me and cries at the same time.

"I though something bad had happened to you. I haven't seen you for a year. Why didn't you contact us?"

She pulls back to examine my face, searching and waiting for my answers. When I don't reply, she simply wipes away leftover tears and smiles wearily.

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to tell me now but please tell me what you want. I'll make anything. Just tell me."

"Mom," I reply, "You don't have to-"

"Kagome, please let me do this" she looks at me for a response. I give her a weary smile and she perks up a bit

"How about oden? You still like it, right? If not I could make something else and-"

Oden will be fine, Mom but now I think I need some time to be alone. You know, to think things over."

"I understand, dear."

I go quickly up the stairs but I pause and face my mothers.

"Um... Mom, Souta."

They look up at me with intensive looks.

"Thanks."

They both smile at me and I continue to go upstairs.

I soon reach my old room and open the door. Once inside, I lock the door and go straight to my bed. I throw myself on the bed and I soon as I do, tears start to run down my cheeks again. I lay there on my bed crying and feeing sorry for myself. After a while, I decide to reflect on the past. Before Naraku had his thugs kidnap me, I was thinking about the time I was first rescued by Mr. Yamoto, my father-in-law. Ironically, he was rescuing me from Naraku. That would not be the first dark encounter that I would have with Naraku but I do not want to dwell on that now. The next memory I recollect was waking up next to my father-in-law in the jeep. He mostly kept his eyes on the road but he occasionally looked at me. That car was complete silent. I thought the silence was unbearable but I didn't do anything. Looking out the window would not have helped since there was nothing but darkness and shadows to be seen. I must have started to wonder about others things like, Will I ever go home? Or will I'll ever see that Naraku again? Thinking of Naraku popped the image of Hojou's unconscious body still lying in the alley. I didn't know whether he was alive or dead.

"Good, I lost them."

My father-in-law's words shook me out my thoughts.

"What?"

"I haven't taken you home yet? Didn't you wonder why?" he momentarily studied me before concentrating on the road.

Maybe I did wonder but my mind was on other things.

"We were being followed."

I was surprised. I instantly looked behind my seat at the back window. I didn't see anything.

"They're gone."

Who would follow us?" I asked even though I had an idea who it was.

"Oh I think you know. I knew that bastard would something like this," stated Mr.Yamoto as he continued to drive. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. You've had enough for one night."

I couldn't help but worry. I was starting to think that maybe I wasn't ready to go home. Hopefully, I thought, Inuyasha had already made the ramen and that he was already in bed. That was the only way I would have been able to enjoy what was left of that night.

My father-in-law soon pulled up in front of the house. I sat in my seat for a few moments before slowly getting out of the car.

"Thank You, Mr. Yamoto."

"Call me Inutaisho. You're a Yamoto now."

I forced myself to smile at his comment but somehow I felt that he had seen right through me. However, he didn't say anything. Instead he silently examined me for a while before saying good bye. Soon he drove off, leaving me to stand and watch. I was also left with to deal with whatever had occurred while I was out. After taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door and opened it with the key.

The first thing that hit me was smoke. I couldn't believe it! Why was I seeing smoke? What on earth happened in this house? Those were the questions that raced in my mind as I rushed towards the kitchen. And when I saw that kitchen, I wanted to faint. Smoke was everywhere and the place was messy. I looked and saw some maids huddled in the corner, crying. I quickly ordered them to clear the mess. The mess would not be cleaned from tears. After the maids started to clean, I stormed out of the place to find my next target.

I knew caused this chaos…and boy was he going to get it!

* * *

That is the end of chapter 17. Chapter 18 is in the works. The ramen burning thing is based on …experience. It was not as bad as Inuyasha's blunder though. Speaking of Inuyasha, he will come in sometime in the future but before that I have to do a few things. Thanks for reading my story, I hope to hear from you all. Anyways, I'll have to go over the notes I made for the next chapter.

Later Days!


	18. Chapter 18: part 2

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter. I really should just call this part two of 17 but it will be Chapter 18. Chapter 19 is in…progress!

Disclaimer: I, Of Course Do Not Own Inuyasha. I just own the fanfic.

**Chapter 18: part 2**

His voice was coming from the living room and I was heading there to unleash my wrath. I soon saw him and prepared to confront him but I stopped. He was talking on the phone. The anxious expression on his face caused my curiosity to overshadow my anger.

I can still remember overhearing parts of that conversation.

"The situation was beyond our control, said my husband on the phone. "I think that I might have some feelings for her. This marriage thing isn't her fault though."

Who on earth was he talking to like this? I thought. "Beyond our control…this marriage thing isn't her fault? It can't be our parents. His brother doesn't care and his friends seem to already know about the whole marriage thing. Wait…could it be… that the person on the other line was…

For a brief moment, I was back in that empty hallway with the girl with teary red eyes that had glared back at me in anger. She stood there lashing her threats at me and…

"…I will always love you Kikyo no matter what." My husband's words snapped me out of my thoughts.

Kikyou, Huh? I knew it was her. After hearing those words form Inuyasha, I felt nauseous for some reason unknown to me at the time. I decided to leave where I was. I didn't want to hear anymore. I retraced my steps back into the kitchen.

The maids wasted no time in telling me what Inuyasha had done. My anger came back in full force. So, he was indirectly cheating on me with his ex on the phone but he couldn't even make one simple cup of ramen without trying to burn the place down? The maids quickly brought out two badly burned shapes. It was had to tell but I figured out that those were the ramen cups Inuyasha used. Smoke was still emitting from them. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha, What did you do!"

He soon came into the kitchen with a vague look on his face. Once he saw me that look quickly changed.

"What the hell's you're problem?" he asked

"Inuyasha, I've made a serious mistake."

"Hell, ya!

"I should have known that you lacked the ability to cook as well as to think on your own."

"What The Fuck Did You Jus-!"

"Let me finish," I said, cutting him off. "Anyways I've realized those things, and I decided to do what I should have done in the first place."

"Good, I want a-"

"You want a what? I'm slave Inuyasha! And after what you just pulled, I'm in no moos to cook anything for you! What I am going to do is to show you how to make the ramen…correctly."

He started to curse under his breath but I ignored him. Instead I went and grabbed two cups of ramen and set them on the table. I took a deep breath before speaking to him again.

"Tell what you did first"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me how you prepared the ramen."

"Fine, I took the cover off and threw it in the trash. Then I put it in the microwave for some time.

**_Some time huh,_** I thought sarcastically.

"I see, Inuyasha. While you were doing all this, did you at anytime read the directions?"

"What directions?" he didn't seem to care about what we were doing. He seemed distracted about something. Of course, that got me irritated.

"The direction that were on the paper that you ripped off and threw in the trash, you idiot!"

He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. He decided to just glare at me and I was fine with that. At least he had finally kept his mouth shut and we could finally start.

It wasn't easy but I think he finally got the hang of it. It took five good cups but everything worked out. My husband loved it. I could see the joy in his eyes as he stuffed all those noodles into his mouth. Suddenly, I felt tired and wanted to go to bed. I did not have a good night and I felt like going to bed. Watching Inuyasha stuff his face was starting to get on my nerves.

I gave him my bowl and left for my room. As I was going there, a lot of thoughts came into my mind. Many of those thoughts were about what happened that night. I probably thought I was a little paranoid but still I worried that I might have witness Hojou's death of that Naraku had actually succeeded in finding me.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I felt strange tickling on my neck. First, I froze. Then I turned my neck slightly, secretly praying that it wasn't an insect. As it turned out it wasn't an insect. It was Inuyahsha and he was sniffing me. I felt violated. I yelled at him and ran as fast as I could to my room, locking the door behind me as soon as I entered.

As soon as I fell on my bed, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't need to open it to know who it was.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha."

"Not until you apologize."

"Apologize for what? You were the one who was invading my privacy so you should apologize to me."

"Keh."

There was a silent pause for a while before Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why…do you have…Naraku's scent on you?"

I slightly panicked and started to search for some excuse.

"I…don't…I'm not in the mood."

"Did that fucking bastard do anything to you?"

I remained silent. I didn't feel like telling him about what happened. First of all I didn't want a showdown between those two. Second, because of …Kikyo. For some strange reason, that bothered me. My husband was still persistent. Clearly, the fact that Naraku touched had me got under his skin.

"Dammit Kagome! Tell me what that asshole did to you!

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but…I'm not going to tell you."

"Shit!" He shouted as he punched the door. For a moment, I thought he was going to break the door down. I was relieved when he didn't.

After he left, I let myself fall in to a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Inuyasha treated me a little better but he didn't ask me any questions on Naraku. I likewise did not ask him about his phone conversation with Kikyo.

* * *

Oh well, I updatedand it took a while.Thanks for reading this story and I hope to hear from you soon. It will be great ifI got at least two responses. It took me a while to decide Hojou's fate. I wanted to kill him off at first. I'm still debating. His fate may be found out in the next chapter.

Later Days!


	19. Chapter 19:Dinner with Some Surprises

Hello it's me again with a new chapter. Sorry for the long update. Deadlines for papers have hurt me a great deal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 19: Dinner with Some Surprises**

Three weeks later, the phone rang early in the morning, causing me to wake up. Groggily, I went to answer the phone only to find out that the person on the other line was my mother in law.

"Good Morning, Kagome. Did I call you at a bad time?"

She must have heard my yawn. I quickly told her no.

"Good. Well I know this is a little last minute but we will be coming over for diner tonight.

"Oh…What?"

"Your family will be coming too."

"What?"

"Well I'm glad that you're taking this sudden news well. We'll be at the house at 7:30 prompt. Have a good day, dear."

She shortly dropped the phone but I was still standing there staring at the receiver with disbelief.

When I came to myself, I quickly rushed to find Inuyasha. He was still sleeping but we were in a middle of an emergency/ I knocked on the yelled for him to get up but he didn't respond. I had a feeling that he heard me but he was just trying to ignore me. Well, I thought, I'll show him.

I went to a nearby closet and pulled out two items. My grandfather had given me them to me before I left as a wedding present. It was for driving out evil spirits, or so he said. I prepared myself before walking back to Inuyasha's room. I opened the door and…

_**Bam!**_

The sound of the old gong caused him to jump out of bed instantly. He was wide awake then. He glared at me as he rubbed his poor ears.

"Inuyasha, get up. This is important. I'm sorry that I hurt your ears but this is important. Our parents are coming over…tonight!

That got his attention because he started to mutter some curses under his breath. I didn't stay to listen; I had a lot of work to do.

After some last minute preparations, we were finally ready for our parents' visit. I remember being relieved when our cook arrived that day. She was able to prepare the food that we needed for the dinner. Well, our parents finally arrived at the place. Inuyasha was not pleased to see his brother show up. As for his brother, he just ignored Inuyasha as if he wasn't even there. Soon, we were all gather around at the table, eating and talking random things. However, I was about to get another shock from my parents that night but I don't think I was so surprised when I heard it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," my father-in-law began, "we congratulate you on your first month and 2 weeks of marriage."

I forced a smile on my face and looked around the table and noticed the suspicious looks Inuyasha was giving his father.

"Before we celebrate this joyous occasion, I need to make this announcement. Just recently, Higurashi and I came across some new information that was important for you two to hear since the news is mostly for you."

He paused to glare at Inuyasha who was paying little attention to what was being said.

"As it turns out, "he continued, "there were other parts of the will that our subordinates were not able to find."

This is bad, I thought to myself as my father-in-law cleared his throat and glared at his sons. He shouldn't have worried about Inuyasha though. He was all ears.

He took out a sheet of paper from the table and proceeded to read its contents.

"I read. _After the said couple has performed the marital rites, there shall be two instances that shall come to pass:_ _One year after the marriage date, the wedded must conceive or give birth to a living, legitimate offspring or they shall forever be cut off."_

I slid in my seat in shame. Why was my life being dictated from a voice in the grave? I wanted to go back in time and strangle my great- grandfather for writing this. I took a peek at the man who was my husband. I couldn't see his face since his bang formed a small shield over his eyes. I already knew that he was boiling inside and that he would be ready to lash out at anytime. And he did.

"What the fuck is all this shit? I married that bitch but that wasn't enough for the dead bastard? There's no way in hell I'm touching this woman!"

"What do you mean by that? How can you say that and still get mad when other people touch and"

"So he really did it, he said angrily as he kicked his chair aside, "I aint doing this so screw all of you. I'm outta here."

He didn't get far before Sesshoumaru blocked his way out. He tried to punch his brother in the jaw but Sesshoumaru easily caught his arm in one hand and gave a big blow in the gut with the other. "Learn your place, you pathetic fool," he said before letting his brother fall to the floor in pain. Then he left without another word and everyone else soon followed.

After they left, I went to get the first aid kit and looked for Inuyasha. I found him lying on the couch in the living room with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't move an inch when I knelt down beside him with the kit in my hands. As I carefully lift the shirt I noticed that it was damaged but I also saw that Inuyasha's wound was serious. I waited no time taking care of the wound and surprisingly Inuyasha remained silent and stared at me during the whole ordeal. I had no idea what was going through his mind but I wished I did.

I was just about to put the kit away when I heard the doorbell ring. I wasted no time to answer it only to find Rin standing at the door. She looked so sad and weary that I offered her to come inside. She refused and insisted on staying outside.

"It's okay, Rin. The Yamotos and my parents have left. It's no big deal."

She looked at me blankly for at bit before shaking her head.

"I can't stay for too long, Kagome. I have something I need to do."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's Hojou."

I felt something ominous in the air.

"Is he…alright?"

"You need to see him Kagome. Someone found him lying unconscious in an alley. He's in a coma right now. The doctors think he has a small chance of survival because of his injuries. He might not make it."

Might not make it? I was speechless. One of my worst fears of that night was coming true at that very moment. I looked around, just trying to figure out what to do. Then I saw something that made me gasp. Rin looked at me with concern and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't answer her so she quietly told me good night and left. It took me a couple of minutes to get inside the house.

Inuyasha was standing behind me when I came inside. He must have heard everything but I wasn't going to tell him anything at that moment. I walked past him and went up the stairs to the bathroom. Once I entered, I took off my clothes and turned on the shower.

No matter how hard I scrubbed, I could not erase the memories of that night nor could I erase the new memory that was newly forming in my mind. The memory of Naraku's eyes staring back at me sadistically across the street.

* * *

That's it for now. I don't know if I did a good job on this chapter but I tried. I'll edit it in the future. I seem to be having a lot of stalking in this story and for some reason I like it. Sesshoumaru is mad. You'll find out why in a few chapters. I let Hojou live for reasons known only to myself. Naraku does play a key role in this story and he is such a great antagonist. At least I think so. Thanks for all of your patience and of course thank you for reading and responding.

Later Days!


	20. Chapter 20

I am sorry for taking so log to update. I've been so busy lately. I've also been stumped for a while on all my stories.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha. That is in fact the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 20

Sounds of laughter and excitement could be heard through out the Yoyogi Koen Park. However as I walked through the park, the last thing I wanted to do was laugh. It had been three days since the dinner, the visit from Rin, and the sudden reappearance of Naraku. If that wasn't enough to put me in a cheerful mood, I had just come back from the hospital where Hojou was staying…

_I'm afraid that things are not looking so well for your companion. It seems that he has suffered a concussion to the head as well as several facial bruises and broken bones. It might take some time to recover._

Just looking at him brought about a heavy wave of guilty feelings that I had not been able to push back. Somehow, I've managed to keep a façade of happiness when I'm on campus or out with friends. I just hoped that the doctors turn out to be wrong and Hojou would get better. I knew that when the time of Hojou's full recovery arrived, things would be different between us. I did not forget what he almost did that night in the alley but he still did not deserve to end up the way he did.

I was walking out of the park when I noticed a blue limo waiting at the entrance. Of course, I could care less about something like that but, it looked familiar but I couldn't remember when I had seen such a vehicle.

Just as I came closer, the door of the limo opened and an old man with an expressionless look on his face stepped out. It didn't take me long to recognize the man that was staring at me with a look of determination.

"Grandfather? I spoke with uncertainty which was not surprising. I hadn't seen my maternal grandfather since he dragged me out of the park one day about 16 years from the time.

"Kagome…it's been a long time."

We stood there in silence for a couple of moments but I felt like hours were rapidly passing by. He finally motioned me to follow him into the car but I was hesitant at first. I just found it odd that after all these years that his interest in me will suddenly quicken. Despite my doubts that hovered in my mind, I ended going into that limo.

The ride was somewhat eerie because no one was saying anything but that was going change real soon.

"Kagome dear," started my grandfather, "how has life been treating you?"

Terribly, was what I wanted to answer but I decided against it and gave him a positive answer instead. Somehow I felt that I might regret this whole thing.

"Life had been good to me, grandfather," I promptly replied.

"Has it? He answered as he took out a cigar and a lighter.

I didn't answer him. I was too busy planning how to open the window for air.

"I hear that you got married recently."

"Yes…I did."

"I also hear that he is not exactly what you can identify as a human being."

Oh no, I thought. I should have never gotten into this car.

"Well…"

"Well? You married a half monstrous creature. What on earth were you parents thinking? Excuse me for saying so Kagome dear, but your parents are quite empty-headed when it comes to matters such as this."

"I serious think," I said as my temper rose, that you should say things like that in fact-"

"The fact is Kagome dear. Your life is ruined because of the thing you have married. Don't come crying to me." He paused to see the growing anger in my eyes and he just away and scoffed.

"That anger…you so much like your mother. Young, foolish and full of love for such disgusting vermin."

"Stop the car," I said in a firm voice.

"Not yet, Kagome dear. Did you ever wonder why I stopped speaking to your mother all those years ago?"

"I don't know, grandfather. Maybe because you a rude arrogant man who is so single minded that he hurts those who are supposed to be close to him?

"I forbade that woman to marry that father of yours since I was aware of those was working with. She refused and claimed she was in love and that there was nothing I could do. However she was wrong. When she married that heathen, I cut her off from everything including inheritance and ties."

"Well that didn't work and I need to go. It was a pleasure seeing again, Grandfather."

Without another word, he signaled the driver to slow down and stop. The driver ended up stopping in front of a bus stop and I wasted no time stepping out of that limo and walking off. But I ended up stopping to ask my estranged grandfather the one question that had started to irritate me.

"Just one question, how did you find out about all this?

"I am not inclined to reveal my sources to you at this moment. But the answer to your questions is closer than you think. Goodbye, my foolish granddaughter."

I watched his limo drive off until it was just a blue spot in the distance. What did he mean when he said that the answer is closer than I think? Who could have told him? My mother doesn't even talk to him anymore and he doesn't read social magazines so how…

The sound of loud crash brought my thoughts to a sudden halt. The source of the sound turned out to be a metal garbage can that was a few feet away. What took me by surprise was that a little boy in rags crawled out of the fallen can. He was quite a child; huge blue eye tinged with sadness with a big fluffy tail which told me immediately that he was not human. I couldn't help feeling sorry for the little guy and I called out to him.

"Hey, there."

He turned and looked at me suspiciously; he probably wasn't used to people talking to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I continued but I didn't get the chance to finish what I had wanted to say. The boy had quickly disappeared from sight.

"I just don't know why he ran off like that?" that question rested in my mind for a long while. I had taken the bus shortly after the encounter and had walked home the rest of the way. I wished that I had brought that kid here so he can have a decent meal rather than eating people's trash, I thought as I reached for my key.

Before I could get the keys out, the door swung open, and my husband appeared with an angry look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? You just leave and don't tell people where the fuck you're going! I've been starving my ass of since you left!" He said this to me while he had a huge drumstick in his hand."

"Inuyasha, I had to think about some things and…I saw this poor little kid who was looking for food-"

Like me. Remember?" he said bit irritated.

"Anyway," I continued, ignoring his rudeness, "If you had met him maybe you'll-"

I couldn't finish me sentence due to the sudden appearance of a brown fuzzy ball that quickly attacked Inuyasha. The ball turned out to be none other that the little boy from before who was now attacking my husband for the drumstick.

"What the fuck is this?" my husband shouted as the little boy kept clawing him to get to the tasty object in his hand. After some failed attempts, the boy open his mouth wide and bit Inuyasha's hand as hard as he could. The last attempted proved true as Inuyasha cursed loudly and discarded the drumstick to tend to his wound. Happiness lit up the boy's eyes, as he started to feast on his newly acquired meal but it was soon to be short lived.

"Why you little piece of shit!" Inuyasha shouted as he targeted the boy eating what belonged to him. The little boy stuck his tongue at him and started to run off, with the drumstick tuck safely in between his teeth.

I sighed as the pair ran around the house, knocking down objects as they went. If anyone had happened to walk by at that exact moment, they would have seen quite a show: A supposed grown up hanyou chasing and cursing around the house, a small youkai child with a drumstick. So much for first impressions.

* * *

Well, I decided to bring the Grandfather from chapter three back for the main reason being that he eventually plays a big role in the story. This chapter is also about first impressions. Soon, I will end Kagome's Point of view and either me or Inuyasha will tell the story. In due time, the two of them will meet, since I have already provided a reason for them to. Thank you all for the feedback and for your patience. I'm glad that there are those who like to read this story. Well Happy belated Thanksgiving! I'm all cooked out and the shopping isn't done yet but still…That's enough for now. 

Later Days, and Merry Christmas (belated)


End file.
